


You and I

by imthegalacticstarfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, It's a bop, Love, M/M, No Smut, Please love it, Romantic Fluff, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a pvris song, it's called "you and i", just barely though, ok I'm done now, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthegalacticstarfish/pseuds/imthegalacticstarfish
Summary: Clint wasn't known for thinking things out before doing them, but he never, ever regretted what he did.Based (very, very loosely) off of PVRIS's song, "You and I."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of PVRIS's song, "You and I." It took a long time for me to write this, but I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you all enjoy it!

Clint had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Warm, blue eyes stared into his, full of love and adoration. Small, almost invisible freckles underlay them. You’d have to be lucky as hell to be close enough to see them.

_ Clint was lucky as hell. _

There was a single strand of hair slightly covering one of those big eyes. Clint’s fingers twitched by his side as he thought about pushing that hair back. He did, and saw chapped, pink lips part, and then pull into a slight smile.

Nothing could ever compare to this.

When Clint met Bucky, he saw someone with no hope, and no room for love left his heart. His eyes, now full of life, were icy and hard and dark, just barely hiding years and years and  _ years _ of pain.

Bucky didn’t say a single word to Clint his first month at the tower. He didn’t say a word to anyone, actually, other than Steve. Clint used to think that Bucky was saving all his words for Steve, to make up for seventy years of silence.

But now… now Bucky was laughing, and smiling, and his eyes were bright. He was happy.

And he loved Clint.

And Clint loved him.

Lost in those hypnotic eyes, Clint was startled out of his reverie when Bucky spoke.

“Well, doll, what was so important that you had to drag me out of bed at two in the morning?”

A sheepish grin grew on the archer’s face, revealing a just barely visible dimple.

“I just… the stars are so pretty tonight— almost as pretty as you, might I add.” At this, Bucky snorted, a slight pink hue forming on his cheeks.

“What? It’s the truth, babe."

Situated on a bench on the porch of Clint’s farmhouse, a comfortable silence fell over the couple as they gazed up at the stars. On Clint’s farm, hidden from the harsh world they had to face every day, the pair felt as though they were in their own personal bubble.

Clint suddenly lifted himself onto his feet, dusting off the back of his pants before offering his hand to Bucky.

The super soldier, grabbing Clint’s hand with his flesh one, hoisted himself up as he looked questioningly into Clint’s eyes.

Clint grinned, intertwining his fingers with Bucky’s before pulling the super soldier closer to him.

“Dance with me, Buck.”

“With no music?”

“Music is overrated.”

“Can you even dance?”

This brought an irritated huff out of Clint.

“I’m trying to create a romantic setting right now and you’re  _ not _ helping, babe. And, for your information, I dance with Nat all the time.”

And, just because he could tell that Bucky was about to respond to that, Clint let go of his boyfriend’s hand and looped his arms around his neck, moving to be as close as possible with him.

“Dance with me.”

And then Bucky and Clint are slowly gliding, with just the moon and the stars to give them light.

In Bucky’s arms, being able to feel him all over through the clothes that they were wearing, Clint felt at home. He never used to feel like that. Sure, he had lived in the Avengers Tower with his fellow super soldiers, assassins, billionaires, and so on, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted Bucky to know that.

Now, Clint wasn’t known for thinking things out before doing them— you could ask literally anyone he knew and they’d be able to come up with tons of ridiculous things that he’d done off the top of their heads. This wouldn’t be an exception.

“Marry me.”

He saw Bucky’s eyes widen in shock as he processed what Clint had said. His mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, resembling that of a fish, and it took a few seconds for him to come up with a response.

“Marry? Me? Us? Marriage… us… me? You? Huh?”

Clint laughed loudly at this.

“Having trouble forming complete sentences, Buck?”

Bucky had completely recovered at this point, and his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

“You’re joking, right? This is a joke? It’s not a very funny one, Clint.”

Clint frowned slightly at this and took a step back from Bucky.

“Why would this be a joke?”

“Because,” Bucky started, “this seems very spur-of-the-moment, which is extremely on-brand for you, and I really don’t want this to be something you’re saying just because of the view, or the setting, or whatever. I need you to be able to look at me with a straight face and ask me to marry you, so that I  _ know _ that you’re serious and not just saying this for kicks.”

Clint took a deep breath and sighed, looking down at his feet. Bucky, frowning, started to walk away, thinking that this was Clint’s cruel way of saying  _ no, I definitely don’t want to marry you, you absolute dumbass _ . But before he could get far, Bucky was jolted to a stop by the sudden tug of Clint’s hand on his wrist.

With his free hand, Clint guided Bucky’s face to be parallel to his own. When Bucky finally met his eyes, Clint spoke, slowly but surely.

“Bucky. I love you. I can’t remember ever being as happy as I am with you. When I’m alone, I’m a fucking  _ mess _ . But, you and I, together? Goddamn fantastic. You’re the yin to my yang, the moon to my sun, the normal to my crazy, the--”

“If you don’t stop with that bullshit right now I swear I’ll dump you.”

“So aggressive… but alright.” Clint paused, cleared his throat, and started speaking again. “Anyway, you’re all that and more. And you let me call you mine. I get to slap your ass when you’re going on runs and you’re wearing those really short shorts that you  _ know _ do things to me, and they’re so tight and revealing and--”

“CLINT. I know you’re not a romantic, but are you serious right now? You’re really gonna talk about my ass while proposing?”

“Sorry, babe, I tend to gush about things I’m really passionate about.”

“I hate you.”

“Uh-huh. Anyway, back to my incredibly romantic and heartfelt proposal. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And, if you’ll have me, I want to be able to slap that beautiful,  _ beautiful _ ass for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me?”

Bucky’s lips were curled upwards into a soft smile. Instead of answering Clint’s proposal, he grabbed Clint’s face with both of his hands and crushed their lips together. Clint felt as though fireworks were igniting in his stomach as his lips moved frantically to capture Bucky’s. Bucky finally pulled away, lips swollen and cheeks dusted in pink. 

“So… is that a yes?”

Bucky only laughed and moved to kiss Clint again.

Clint wasn’t known for thinking things out before doing them, but,  _ god _ , he never regretted what he decided to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
